


A Decent Proposal

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin plans meticulously to propose to Wrathion on a certain day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decent Proposal

"I need to leave early for lunch," Wrathion explained to his supervisor.  
Across town, Anduin was talking to his own, too. "I've got an important errand to run..."

"...and it's personal, so I'd very much appreciate if you didn't enquire."

"I should be back on time," Anduin reassured.

"Just as long as everything goes according to plan."

-

Wrathion arrived at Anduin's workplace just on time. It turned twelve just as he walked through the doors, and he announced himself to the front desk gladly. "I'm here to see Anduin Wrynn," he said. "I've brought his lunch."  
The desk clerk checked the computer, then sighed, leaning on his elbow and giving Wrathion a sympathetic look. "It looks like he's actually gone out to lunch early," he said. "Some important errand."  
Wrathion's heart sank. Was something wrong? Had someone fallen ill, perhaps?

-

Anduin's heart was doing the same. "He's really not here?"  
"Nnnn... no," the receptionist said, just double-checking before letting the poor man down. "Sorry. He went out half an hour ago."  
"Oh... alright," he said, making a smile. "Thanks anyway."  
"No problem. Good luck."

-

"Where are you?"  
Anduin had perked up as soon as his phone rang. "Where are  _you_? I thought you were still at work! Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, everything's fine. I was about to ask the same question of you, actually."  
"Yes, I'm fine... do you want to meet up somewhere? It sounds like there's been a bit of a misunderstanding."  
"Sure. The coffee shop in the city centre?"  
"As good a place as any! I'll see you there."

-

They were just as happy to see each other as one another, and they greeted with a hug before sitting down together in their usual place.  
"I'm really sorry about that," Anduin said. "I guess I just got a bit too excited to check if you had other plans..."  
"Excited?" Wrathion raised an eyebrow, his expression hard to read. "What for?"  
"I made you lunch," Anduin beamed. "I wanted to know what you think."

He passed the lunchbox up onto the table. It was a bento box with all of Wrathion's favourite things - salted meats and spiced sushi. And something else, too - a little box. Curious, Wrathion picked it up and opened it.

A ring.

"Will, um," Anduin asked, grinning nervously, "will you marry me, Wrathion?"

Wrathion stared at him, then back at the ring. It was white-gold, with a ruby in the centre of it, tiny garnets set into the curve of the ring itself. Anduin certainly knew his preferences...

"...Wrathion?" The nerves in Anduin's voice spurred Wrathion out of his stunned silence.  
"Ah, yes. Well." Anduin's face fell, but he tilted his head in confusion when he saw Wrathion raise a similar lunchbox onto the table. Anduin took it and opened it - just like Anduin, Wrathion had prepared his boyfriend's favourite foods; fresh fruits and a large, sweet pie. And there was a box in the middle, too.

Anduin laughed. "Oh my God, seriously?"  
"Yes," Wrathion grinned. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
